


Revelation

by rootsbeforebranches



Series: Baby Ellick [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie's pregnancy is confirmed and it doesn't take long until their co-workers find out about it.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't really make that much sense or if the things regarding pregnancy are wrong, I don't really know that much about pregnancy and stuff like that...
> 
> And also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.

About a week after babysitting the McGee twins, Ellie had an appointment at her gynecologist for an ultrasound to find out if the pregnancy test had been right.

When she told Nick about the appointment, he had immediately insisted on coming with her, excited to find out.

While they were in the waiting room, Ellie was nervously tapping her fingers on her thighs.  
Seeing that, Nick, who was sitting beside her, took her hand and intertwined their fingers, making her look at him.

He gave her a reassuring smile that instantly calmed her nerves.  
She was worried that the pregnancy test might have been wrong, which she knew could happen sometimes for different reasons.  
She'd seen how delighted Nick had been when she told him about her probably being pregnant and was concerned that he'd be disappointed in case the test turns out to have been false.

She knew that he'd never blame her for it or anything of the sort, but she couldn't keep her thoughts from going in that direction, couldn't stop her brain from overthinking.

And Nick wasn't the only one who'd be saddened, Ellie would be as well.  
Since she took the test and it turned out positive, she'd been so excited about having a baby that she had already started thinking about what they'd have to buy for the baby before it was born, whether it'd be a boy or a girl and about names, despite knowing she probably shouldn't, at least not yet.  
It was still too early, and her pregnancy hadn't even been confirmed yet, but she just couldn't help it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her name was called, and she and Nick stood up and moved to follow the woman into the room, Nick still holding Ellie's hand.

Once the doctor had started the ultrasound, Ellie's thoughts as well as her heart started to race again, as she carefully observed the doctors expression, waiting for her to either confirm or deny the pregnancy, as said woman looked at the monitor for a moment before she spoke with a small smile on her face.

''Congratulations, Mrs. Bishop, you're about 7 weeks along.''

Ellie let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Nick, both of their lips now turned upwards into a smile.

''You wanna take a look?'' the question caused Ellie and Nick to focus their attention on the other person in the room again, as the doctor turned the monitor around so that they could see it.

Both of them intently looked at the screen, but neither of them could make anything out in the black and white picture on the monitor.

''You can't really see anything yet if you don't know how to read an ultrasound,'' the other woman explained, before pointing to a spot on the screen while saying, ''but that right there is your baby. And there's also a heartbeat detectable already.''

Sadly, as the doctor had said, Ellie and Nick were still unable to spot their baby on the monitor, causing the slightest of strained frowns to appear on their faces, obviously somewhat disappointed at their inability to find their child on the monitor, even though it was still very tiny.

Seeing that, the doctor kindly told them that at Ellie's next appointment that they'd schedule in a few weeks, the baby would be bigger and better recognizable on the ultrasound, big enough for them to walk home with an ultrasound picture the next time, which visible cheered the married couple up.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days after her ultrasound and after a very long case that they had finally managed to solve that day, they decided to go out for drinks together in the evening.  
That included Jimmy, Kasie, Jack, and McGee.  
Gibbs had declined, only offering a very brief explanation, saying he'd be working on his boat.

When the others were already on their way to their cars after work, Nick gently held Ellie back by her arm after she'd put on her jacket and shouldered her bag, wanting to ask her something.

Looking at him with a questioning expression, Ellie saw concern in his eyes.  
''You sure it's a good idea to go to the bar with the others?''

''It's not like I'm gonna drink any alcohol, Nick. But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the evening with our friends,'' she replied, almost expecting him to object.

Nick stared at her for a second but nodded eventually, so then they headed for their cars as well.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

After entering the bar, the two immediately noticed the others who were already sitting in a booth.

Walking toward them and sitting down, they were informed by Jimmy that they had already ordered drinks for all of them. Alcoholic drinks, to be exact...

But neither Nick nor Ellie said anything for now, though the former had a slightly displeased look on his face, still not sure if it was the best idea for Ellie and him to have come along, despite knowing she won't drink any alcohol.

When their drinks came, everyone except Ellie instantly had a sip, earning Ellie strange glances from Tim, Jimmy, Kasie, and Jack after a few minutes when she still hadn't touched her glass.  
They found it strange that Ellie, the one person they knew who didn't get drunk due to her insanely good metabolism- which she'd even proved to them once when they didn't believe her- wasn't drinking.

''What's the matter? Something wrong with your drink?'' Tim asked.

Ellie slowly shook her head but pushed her drink a little bit away from her.  
''No,'' she stated, before glancing at Nick who gave her a nod, therefore giving her his approval to reveal what they'd been hiding from their friends and co-workers.  
''I'm just not gonna be drinking for a while. I'm pregnant,'' she told everyone with a small smile on her lips, Nick's arm now wrapped around her waist.

Their friends seemed surprised at first, at a loss for words, until huge smiles appeared on their faces and they all excitedly congratulated the parents-to-be.  
In the commotion, Ellie could hear Tim saying ''That's great guys'', as well as Jack commenting how happy she is for the two of them. In addition to congratulating Ellie and Nick on the baby, they each gave them hugs as well, ones that Ellie happily returned. Nick was a little more hesitant about the embraces of all of their friends, but he still laughed at their enthusiasm at Ellie's pregnancy.

 

It took a while until everyone had calmed down again and sat back down on their seats.  
As the waiter came by their table, Jack decided to take it upon herself to order a non-alcoholic beverage for Ellie so that they could clink glasses.

''How far along are you, Ellie?'' Kasie curiously asked, to which Ellie replied ''Almost 8 weeks now. I had a doctor's appointment a few days ago, where the pregnancy was confirmed, but I already took a test before, on the morning Nick and I babysat the twins.''

Hearing that, there was a question that came to Jimmy's mind.  
''So did you already tell Gibbs?'' he asked while they waited for Ellie to receive her drink, while Nick chose to be the one to drink her alcoholic beverage in her stead.  
That was something that Ellie shot him a dark look for as she saw his hand close around her glass before he pulled it over to him, as Nick just gave her a look that said 'What, you're not going to drink it anyway'.  
Ellie frowned but didn't say anything. She just hoped that Nick's alcohol tolerance was high enough for him not to get too drunk while being in the bar, since she sure that they'd all be drinking more as the night went on and she was aware what him being drunk could result in, thinking back to him and Jimmy being arrested for fighting once.

Turning her attention back to Jimmy's question, Ellie looked at him and told him that they told Gibbs after they found out and that he said he'd put her on desk duty in the near future, once she was a little further along.

That's when Ellie's drink came, the waiter placing it down on the table.  
Now that each of them had a drink, they raised their glasses and drank to their expecting co-workers, all of them in good spirits.

''Here's to Ellie and Nick, and to their baby!''


End file.
